The Huntress
by XxLostDreamerxX
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Graham, The Huntsman. But what about his wolf, Daciana or as she prefers to call herself, The Huntress. Once the curse is cast, she is taken to Storybrooke where she becomes the adopted daughter of the Mayor, Regina Mills.
1. Pilot Part 1

**Hey! New story! I am still writing my other stories, but I've had this one stuck in my head. I hope you like it. It's based on a what if Graham's wolf had the ability to transform into a human. I'll explain in future chapters how that's possible and what happened to her after Graham got taken by Regina.**

**Italics = Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters. Except for my OCs.**

**Enjoy :) Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Pilot Part 1**

* * *

I sigh as I walk into the Sheriff's Station, dropping my backpack at the door and making my way to Graham's desk. "Hey." I say, catching Graham's attention.

"Oh, hi." Graham looked at the clock, before moving some papers aside. "Aren't you supposed to be in school."

"Well yeah. But, as far as anyone knows, I still am." I smirk as Graham laughs and shakes his head. "Will you please not tell my mom? I got you lunch." I said as I held up the brown paper bag containing food from Granny's.

"Depends..." Graham took the bag. "This is from Granny's."

"Yep." I said popping the 'p' as I sat on the edge his desk.

"Someone would have seen you at Granny's."

"It was mostly empty anyway. Only Granny, Ruby and Leroy. Leroy was too drunk to notice anything around him and Ruby's and Granny aren't gonna say anything."

"Darcy, you know Ruby, she can't keep her mouth shut." Graham said with a pointed look at me, which I just roll my eyes at.

"Oh well." I shrug and start kicking my legs back and forth, purposely making sure I hit the desk. I smirk when I see Graham look up from papers with an annoyed look on his face.

"Don't you have other people to go and annoy. Or better yet school!" Graham looked at me.

"Nope, only you." I smiled sweetly at him before hopping of the desk and grabbing my backpack. "But I'll go. See ya later." I waved at him before leaving the building to give him a few more hours before he has to put up with me again.

Graham and I had been good friends for a while and it wasn't until recently that I decided to start work at the Sheriff's Office, manly to spend more time with Graham and get Regina off my back about getting a job. Sighing I make my way back into the school in time to hear the last bell ring, signalling the end of lunch.

I blend back into the crowd going back to my locker to get my books. Opening my locker I shove my bag back inside and grab my textbooks for the last class of the day, English. What a great way to finish off the week. I like English sometimes, but there was days like today when I just couldn't be bothered.

As I close my locker door I heard a deliberate cough behind me. "Daciana." I cringe slightly and turn around.

"Yes Ms. Thomas." I smile innocently. I can see the other students trying to subtlety eavesdrop on the conversation.

"My office." Was all she said before walking away. I debated going the other way before figuring that it would just get me into more trouble. Sighing I followed, glaring at the people giggling and whispers as I walked past.

I walk into her office taking a seat on one of the chairs in front of Ms. Thomas's desk, while she walked around and took a seat on the other side. "One of the teachers reported today that they saw you leaving the school grounds during lunch hour."

"I didn't leave. I was here all lunch." I placed my books on my lap, not breaking eye contact. _First rule of lying, never break eye contact._

"Ms Mills, I don't appreciate lying. This is the third time this week that you have skipped school and it is not acceptable. You will have afternoon detention for the whole of next week." Ms Thomas printed off the detention slip for me to give to my mom. "I'll be calling Regina tonight to make sure you have given it to her."

I snatched the detention slip and shoved it in my English book before heading back to class.

* * *

_Finally! _I walked into Granny's, hearing the bell announce my presence. "Hey, how was school?" Ruby asked getting my coffee.

"Not so good." I sighed, taking the coffee thankfully. "Some teacher saw me leaving school today and told the Principle and since it's my third time this week or something, I'm on after school detention for the whole of next week." I sigh, letting my head rest on the bar.

"It won't be that bad and you kind of deserved it." I lifted my head to glare at Ruby who just shrugged.

"My mom's gonna kill me." I let my head fall back on the bar with a thud. "Ow." Ruby just laughed and walked away to serve another customer. I just stay there lost in thought, until my phone buzzes. Lifting my head up, I pull my phone out of my pocket and look at the text that I got. 'Still on for tonight?'

I smile as I text back, 'See ya there."

I quickly finished my coffee before slinging my bag over my shoulder, just as Ruby came back. "Hey Rubes, I'll see ya later."

I walked to the door hearing a, "See ya." Before the door closes behind me.

I decided to make my way to the Sheriff's Office for a few hours before heading home.

**~~~THE HUNTRESS~~~**

Graham and I were in his car driving to my place. We had been playing a game of darts, when the phone rung and Graham answered it only to find out that it was a nearly hysterical Regina claiming that Henry hadn't come home after his therapy session that end over a half hour ago. Graham had tried to calm her done, with no luck, so here we are on the way to my house.

I sigh, unbuckling my seatbelt once we pulled up out the front. Getting out of the car, I wrap my jacket around me tighter when the cool night air hits me. I walk around the car just in time to see Regina open up the front door and waits patiently for us to reach her. "Daciana." She whispers as she hugs me, I hesitate before returning the gesture, "Go upstairs and start on your homework." I give her a slight nod, walking past her and making my way upstairs.

When I make my way to my door, I glance back to check that they hadn't followed me up here, before stepping into my room and shutting the door behind me. I make my way to my closet and quickly pick out something to wear tonight. Finally deciding on a black skirt with my midnight blue crop top and black lace up ankle boots, I made my way to my en suite to touch up my make up and hair. After applying my lipstick, I take the clip in my hair out, shaking my hair around I add a bit of hairspray before walking back to my bed and grabbing my purse.

I sneak over to my door opening it a bit I peer out checking once again that no one was coming before quietly shutting the door again. I take my shoes, tying the laces to the strap on my bag slinging it over my shoulder. I gently open the window and climbed onto the window sill, grabbing onto the tree branch I climbed along it and started to climb down the tree.

Once I reached the ground I untied my shoes and put them on before walking down the path and out of the yard. I had only walked a few streets over when I could here faint music and yelling, I keep on following that sound until I stood outside the house where you could see people running around the yard and the front door was swung right open.

Walking up the path I dodged the slightly tipsy teens and made my way inside. After looking around a bit I finally find what appeared to be the main room, judging by the amount of people and the wide sliding doors that were opened leading to the backyard where there were even more people. I let out a shriek of surprise when two strong arms wrapped around my waist and a head rested on my shoulder. "You made it." I relaxed into the embrace when I heard the voice.

"I told you I would." I said as I turned around in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"How'd you get out?" He questioned with a smirk, giving me a peck on the lips.

I closed my eyes enjoying the kiss before opening them and looking into his. "Same way I always do."

"She still hasn't gotten rid of it."

"Nope." I shook my head. "I thought you would be glad." I said faking hurt.

"Darling, I am." He said as he gripped my waist tighter and kissed me. I immediately kissed until we were interrupted, "Hey Darcy, Ryan! Get a room!" Some guy yelled causing us to break apart, I glared at him as Ryan said, "I'll go get us a drink." I smiled letting my arms drop to my sides as he walked off.

The night continued on, Ryan and I having a few more drinks than we probably should have. I was having a hard time focusing on anything around me when everyone started running out the door and away from the house. I wondered what was going on when I felt hands on my arms steadying me and leading me out of the house and into a car. I think I saw red and blue flashing lights before I passed out and everything went black.

* * *

**How was it? I might continue this depending on what type of response I get. You can find the link to her outfit she wears to the party on my profile.**

** Daciana (Dah-ci-ana) means wolf.**

**Don't forget to review and maybe fav/follow...**


	2. Pilot Part 2

**Thanks so much to camila. correa. 142240, ElijahMikealsonfan and corallynblack for following! I hope you like this chapter just as much as the first!  
**

**Italics = Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters. Except for my OCs.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Pilot Part 2**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes wincing and quickly closing my eyes when a sharp pain shot through me head. Judging by the noise around me I wasn't at home, but where was I then and what happened last night. I don't remember anything. Opening my eyes again I was able to push the nausea and headache away and focus on what was around me.

As I looked around I noticed that I was laying on the couch in the Sheriff's Office. Groaning as I sat up I looked over to see Leroy whistling in one of the cells and Marco fixing something. "Leroy, can you please shut up!" I finally snapped at him, sighing in relief when he stopped whistling allowing my head to stop pounding a bit.

"What are you looking' at, sister?" I glanced up to see Leroy looking at the cell across from him. As I looked over I noticed a blonde woman that I hadn't seen around town before. _First day here and already in trouble._

"Hey, Leroy! Manners. We have a guest." Marco snapped at Leroy who just rolled his eyes, before they both turned their attention back to the blonde who was starting to get up. "So you are, uh, Henry's mother? How lovely for him to have you back in his life."

My ears perked up at that. "Your Henry's birth mother." I questioned slightly hurt. Does that mean that she wants to take Henry back? Why else would she be here.

Obviously seeing my hurt, she turned to me, "Actually, I was just dropping him off."

Leroy snorted, "Tch, don't blame ya. They're all brats, who needs 'em."

"Well, I'd give anything for one. My wife and I, we tried for many years. But, uh, he was not meant to be." I smiled at Marco as he climbed down from the ladder.

"Well cry me a river." Leroy said sarcastically as Graham walked in and unlocked Leroy's cell.

"Leroy! If I'm going to let you out, you need to behave. Put on a smile and stay out of trouble." Leroy flashed a fake smile as he walks out and leaves.

"Seriously?" Emma mumbles.

"Regina's drinks are a little stronger than we thought." Graham said to Emma.

"I wasn't drunk. There was a wolf standing in the middle of the road." Emma defended herself.

"A wolf. Right." Graham scoffed, just as the sound of heels hitting the ground echoed through the room. I sighed and looked down as I realised who it was and that by now she had probably heard about my detention and skipping school.

"Graham! Henry's run away again. We have to…" Regina stops when she spotted the blonde. "What is she doing here? Do you know where he is?" I sighed when she completely bypassed me on the way to Graham.

"Honey, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house. And, I have a pretty good alibi." Emma slung her arms through the bars, gesturing to the jail.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning."

"Did you try his friends?"

"He doesn't really have any. He's kind of a loner."

"Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone, he'd be emailing them."

"And you know this how?" Regina questioned suspiciously.

"Finding people is what I do. Here's an idea. How about you guys let me out and I'll help you find him." Emma smiled at them as Graham unlocked the door and let Emma out.

Regina turned to me. "Daciana. We'll talk about this later." I got up, stumbling a bit when the room started spinning and walked to Regina who picked up my bag before putting an arm over my shoulders and leading me out.

**~~~THE HUNTRESS~~~**

Graham, Regina and the blonde, who I found out was Emma, where in Henry's room as Emma searched his computer. Regina had sent me to my room to get changed for school. Even after a lot of arguing and yelling, she gave me some Panadol and said that I'd be fine to go to school. Surprisingly nothing had come up about me skipping school and getting detention yet.

I had finished getting ready and made my way back to Henry's room just as they were leaving. "Hey, where are we going?"

"To see Henry's teacher. And you are going to school." Regina grabbed my arm as we walked downstairs and out of the house.

**~~~THE HUNTRESS~~~**

I hopped out of the car as Regina stopped in front of the high school. I slowly walked up the stairs before turning around to see the car disappear around a corner. As soon as I was sure they weren't coming back I ran back down the stairs and towards where I knew Henry would be, the beach.

"Hey!" I called to Henry as I neared his castle where he was sitting looking out over the ocean.

"Hey." Henry mumbled much less enthusiastically.

"What's up? I though you would be overjoyed that you found your birth mom." I nudged him as I sat down next to him. "There's that smile!" I smiled at him when I noticed a slight smile.

"I am. It's just, now I have to work out how to make Emma believe and break the Evil Queen's curse." I sighed when he mentioned the Evil Queen.

"Henry, she's still our mom." I placed my hand on his arm only for him to pull away.

"She isn't my mom! She doesn't even love us! Emma does though."

"Yeah and if she loves you so much then why did she give you up!" I knew as soon as I said it that I shouldn't have when I saw the tears flood to his eyes. "Henry..." I softened my voice and put my hand on his arm only for him to flinch away. "Look, what I was trying to say was that I know how it feels Henry and I'm sure Emma didn't want to give you up. But, things happen and Regina really cares about us, she was hysterical yesterday and this morning when she couldn't find you.

"It's all a trick." Henry wiped away his tears.

I sighed and grabbed my backpack, "How about we put all that aside and you just enjoy a day with your sister." I smiled at him as I pulled out a pack of lollies, laughing as his face lit up. "We haven't done this in a while." I commented as I took a lolly and ate it before offering Henry the bag.

"What, skipped school?"

"No, just spent some time together without fighting. Minus a few minutes ago." I laughed, swinging my legs over the side. I glance back when I heard a car door shut, only to see Emma making her way over. I nudge Henry, causing him to look up and spot Emma.

I watched as she climbed up and sat on the other side of Henry. "You left this in my car." Emma said as she gave his fairytale book to him. "Still hasn't moved, huh?" Looking over to where they were I noticed the clock tower.

Henry sighed, "I was hoping when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle would begin."

"I'm not fighting any battles, kid."

"Yes, you are. Because it's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings."

"Can you cut it with the book crap?" Emma snapped, causing me to raise my eyebrow as I chewed on another lolly looking between Henry and Emma. _I can see where he gets his temper from._

"You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me, I can tell. You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay. I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance." _Wise words little bro._

"How do you know that?" Emma furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Henry.

"Because it's the same reason Snow White gave you away." I sighed, _why does he always have to bring the book into it?_

"Listen to me, kid. I'm not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no saviour. You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But it's not with me. Come on, let's go." Emma got up and jumped off the playground.

"Please don't take me back there. Just stay with me for one week. That's all I ask. One week, and you'll see I'm not crazy." Henry ran to catch up with her, leaving me to grab the lollies and my backpack and trail after them.

"I have to get you back to your mom. Both of you." Emma glanced back at me. "I though we left you at the high school." I just shrugged as I gave her a smirk.

"You don't know what it's like with her. My life sucks!" I rolled my eyes, it wasn't that bad, at least we had a place to live.

"Oh, you want to know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway. My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own so then they sent me back. Look, your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard and I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you." Emma said as I caught up to them. I noticed that she was trying not to cry.

"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of a freeway. That's just where you came through."

"What?"

"The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse."

Emma rolled her eyes a bit before continuing the trek to the car. "Sure they were. Come on, let's get you guys home."

I reluctantly hoped into the passenger seat of Emma's car while Henry hoped in the back and we made our way back to our house.

**~~~THE HUNTRESS~~~**

Henry and I drag ourselves out of the car, both of us knowing that we were in trouble. Me especially considering all the other things recently that we still hadn't discussed. I fix up my bag and look up to see Regina at the door, not looking to happy. Henry pushes past her and runs upstairs, I sigh and look back down as I walk inside and head towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

After looking through the fridge and cupboard finding nothing, I decided to just grab an apple from the counter. I was making my way back to the front entrance where Emma and Regina where still talking. I heard my mom say, "Goodbye, Ms Swan," as she went to shut the door, but was stopped by Emma.

"Do you love him?"

"Excuse me?" My mom turned back around to face Emma.

I walked the short distance to them and snapped, "Of course she does."

Regina turned to me, "Daciana." I rolled my eyes before running upstairs and slamming my door shut. _How dare she come here and accuse mom of not loving Henry._

* * *

**So that's the first episode done! I hope you are all liking the story so far and the next episode should be up in a weeks time. I'm going to try to update once a week, but if I have a bit of free time I might update more :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think so far!**

**Also, you can find her outfit link on my profile!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Thing You Love Most

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I wanted to get this up on Christmas but I didn't get around to it. So...Late Christmas present? :) **

**Thank you so much EruditeRavenclawCompanion and JamieOUAT for the awesome review! It really meant so much to know you are liking the story! Also big thanks to Gab. ov,**** EruditeRavenclawCompanion, Yuriko-Rurinia, EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel, and leticia. adams. 526 ****for following!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters. Except for my OCs.**

**Enjoy :) BTW this isn't proof read!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Thing You Love Most**

* * *

I had just walked out of the bathroom after finishing my make up and hair when a small body slammed into my side, "Hey! Henry!" I yelled at my brother as he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. "Henry." I yanked my arm out of his grip and grabbed his shoulders turning him around to face me, "Where are you going? We've got plenty of time before school starts."

"Not if we go to Granny's first."

"Why on Earth would we go to Granny's for?" I asked confused, we only go to Granny's on a Saturday. That is when Regina allows it.

Henry just shrugged before chucking me my bag that was on the sideboard and running out the door. I quickly caught my bag and ran after him, shutting the door behind me.

Henry and I enter the diner causing the little bell to ring as we make our way over to the counter. "Hey Ruby." I smile at her as I sit down at the bar.

"Hey. Two hot chocolates?" Ruby smiled at us.

"Actually, make that three." Ruby raised an eyebrow at Henry before glancing at me.

"Oh."

"Henry I know you like hot chocolate, but don't you think one's enough?" I questioned my brother.

Henry rolled his eyes, "It's not for me. It's for my mom." I sighed rolling my eyes slightly as I looked down.

"I wasn't aware the Madam Mayor was such a hot chocolate fan." Ruby commented glance at me.

"Not her. Emma."

"Oh, that blonde chic's your mom?" Ruby looked at Henry as if she was trying to see the similarities.

"Yep." Henry said jumping up on the chair next to me.

"Wait, how do you know her?" I questioned confused at how Ruby already knew her when she had only arrived two days ago. Well, I shouldn't be that surprised, new gossip spreads like wild fire in this town.

"Oh, she booked a room at Granny's last night."

"She's staying." Henry asked as a massive grin took over his face.

"I guess so kiddo." Ruby smiled at Henry. "I'll go get the hot chocolates." Ruby turned and walked away.

"Don't forget cinnamon!" Henry shouted, causing Ruby to laugh before she disappeared out the back.

**~~~THE HUNTRESS~~~**

Henry and I had moved to a booth and we were quietly sipping our hot chocolate when Emma walked in and over to the counter. I saw her pick up a newspaper sitting on the counter and look at it before holding up an apple. Just as she was about to eat it Ruby walked over glancing at us as she placed a hot chocolate in front of Emma. "Here you go."

Emma looked up at Ruby before glancing at the hot chocolate, "Thank you. But I didn't order that."

"Yeah, I know. You have an admirer." Ruby said as she winked at Emma before walking away. I giggled a bit when I saw Emma get up and make her way towards Graham.

"Ah, so you decided to stay." I listened glancing over the seat watching them.

"Observant. Important for a cop."

"It's good news for our tourist business," I shrugged, that was true. Storybrooke didn't get many visitors. Actually, come to think of it Emma's the first, "It's bad for our local signage. It's...It's a joke. It's because you ran over our sign."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and i'm impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate because most people don't, but i'm not here to flirt. So thank you, but no thank you." Emma place the hot chocolate in front of Graham. I smirked at that, you tell him Emma. Even though he had nothing to do with this...

"I didn't send it." Graham said as Henry climb out of the booth.

"I did. I like cinnamon too." Henry smiled at Emma.

"Don't you have school?"

"Duh. I'm ten. Walk me." Emma sighed as she walked over and followed Henry out of the diner. I quickly grabbed my bag and chucked a twenty on the table knowing Ruby would enjoy the extra tip.

It wasn't hard to spot them when I walked out of the diner, quickly running I caught up to them just as Henry said something about a curse and time being frozen. "Hey! Where'd you get that?" Henry yelled, stopping Emma from eat the apple she was just about to take a bite of.

"Your mom." Henry quickly grabbed the apple.

"Don't eat that!" I watched a Henry threw the apple over his shoulder and into the gutter. Really Henry? That was a perfectly good apple.

"Okay, uh..." Emma glances at me, but I just give her a tight lipped smile and shrug my shoulders. "Alright. What about their pasts?"

"They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything and you'll see."

"So, for decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not ageing, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that keeps them oblivious."

"I knew you'd get it! That's why we need you. You're the only one who can stop her curse."

"Because i'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" Emma sighed.

"Yes. And right now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that. I took the end out. The part with you in it. See? Your mom is Snow White." Henry gave Emma the pages who looked at them, before looking at me and sighing.

"Kid..."

"I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it would't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them. Read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are, then it would be bad. I got to go. But i'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me!" Henry started to run off past Mary Margaret towards the brick school building.

"I never said I did."

"Why else would you be here?" Henry shouted back, waving to me, which I immediately returned as he ran into the building with the other kids.

"It's good to see his smile back." Mary Margaret commented as she walked up to us.

"I didn't do anything."

"You stayed." Mary glanced at me before looking back at Emma. So, does the Mayor know you're here?"

"Oh, she knows. What's her deal? She's not a great people person. How did she get elected?" Emma questioned looking at me. I scrunched my eyebrows together as I looked at the ground. Now that I think about it. i can't remember a time when Regina wasn't Mayor. That's weird.

"She's been Mayor for as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of, well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she's the Evil Queen."

"Hey, it's not your fault the kids got an overactive imagination." I said as I smiled at Mary Margaret, who returned it gratefully.

"Who does he think you two are?" Emma asked curious.

"Oh, it's silly." Mary shrugged.

"It can't be any sillier than mine. He thinks i'm a wolf." I said.

"I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me."

"Snow White." I watched a shock over took Emma's face. "Who does he think you are?"

"I'm not in the book. Can I ask you a favour? Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy. Do you know where I could find the doctor?"

"Sure, i'll take you to him." I cut in before Mary Margaret could say anything. "See ya." I smiled at Mary Margaret before walking off with Emma.

**~~~THE HUNTRESS~~~**

"Hey Archie." I smiled at him when he opened the door and started to make my way into the room. I stopped walking when I felt Archie grab my arm.

"Darcy, don't you have school."

"No..." I looked at Archie. "Please." I turned on the puppy dog eyes and pouted.

"Darcy." Archie turned me around and pushed me towards the door.

"Fine." I stomped out of the room. Turning back to wave at Emma. "Bye." I glared at Archie before walking down the stairs and out of the building.

**~~~THE HUNTRESS~~~**

After a rather uneventful day at school, i'm finally free. I was on my way to pick up Henry when I see Mary Margaret's car pull up in front of me. I stopped confused when Henry sticks his head out the window. "Come on Darcy!"

I sigh opening the door and hopping in the back seat as Mary drives off. "Where are we going?"

"To bail Emma out." Henry says as I sit there think what happen in the six hours I was at school.

Henry, Mary Margaret and I walk into the Sheriff's Station. Henry having taken off in front of us I heard him talking. "His mother told him what happened." Mary Margaret explained.

I saw Emma roll her eyes, "Of course she did. Henry, I don't know what she said-"

"You're a genius."

Emma looked confused as she glanced around at us before looking back at Henry, "What?"

"I know what you were up to. You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra." I blinked. What the hell was Operation Cobra?

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost." Graham said as he scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Yeah, what's Operation Cobra?" I questioned.

"It's need to know, Sheriff. And all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's going to bail her out."

I sighed when Henry completely ignored my question. "You are? Why?" Emma asked.

"I, uh, trust you." Mary Margaret shrugged.

"Well, if you can uncuff me, I have something to do." Emma smirked as she held her cuffed hands out to Graham who grabbed the key to unlock them.

**~~~THE HUNTRESS~~~**

After the event at the station, I had taken Henry home to finish his homework before his therapy session. I was laying on the lounge flicking through the TV channels looking for something interesting when Henry walked in. "All done?" I questioned as he sat down on a chair.

"Yep."

I sighed looking at my watch, noticing that it was 4:45pm I started to get up, "Come on, let's go." I wrapped my arm around Henry's shoulder as I walked him to the door where I gave Henry his jacket and put my own on before walking out of the house.

As we approached mom's office I noticed the door was open slightly. That's strange, she never leaves it open. As soon as Emma's voice sounded through the hall I knew this was a set up. "Henry." I whispered as I grabbed his shoulder and tried to lead him back. Instead he shoved me away and made his way over to the office until he was standing right outside.

I quickly walked up to him and listened, "How can I? The poor kid can't even tell the different between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy."

Before I could stop him Henry was already in the doorway, "You think i'm crazy?" I stand behind Henry and glare at Regina who is watching with a smirk on her face.

"Henry..." Emma sighs as she gets up and walks towards Henry who turns around and runs away. I turn my gaze to Emma giving her a sympathetic look before running after Henry.

"Henry!" I yell as I run after him down the street. I watch as he stumbles giving me a chance to catch up to him. I quickly grab his should and turn him around so he's facing me as I bend down so I'm at his height. "Henry, Emma didn't mean that." I said as I brushed a few tears that had fallen on his cheek away. "It was a set up."

"How can you be sure?" Henry sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

I scrunched my nose up at that before replying, "Well firstly, the door was open, which it never is and did you not see the smirk she was wearing when you stormed out of there. She wanted this to happen."

Henry just shrugged kicking his shoe against the ground, "I guess..."

"Tell ya what. How about we go see Archie and then we'll go get some ice cream." I smiled when I saw the corners of his mouth lift up a bit, despite his attempts not to.

"Ok..." I smiled and nudged him a bit before we made our way over to Archie's.

I let Henry walk in first when Archie opened the door. "How was school, Darcy?" Archie questioned as I walked past him.

I stuck my tongue out at him before walking over and sitting next to Henry on the couch. Archie sat down opposite to us and starting making small talk to Henry. After a while Archie had given up and we where just sitting in silence. I glanced over and noticed Archie's umbrella on the table, picking it up I said, "Hey, you know. This umbrella reminds me of something...What was his name?" I smile at Archie.

"Jiminy Cricket." Henry mumbled.

"That's it! You know. I can actually see the resemblance. Can't you Henry?" I questioned nudging Henry.

"I don't think he's anyone." I sighing putting the umbrella back on the table and leaning back on the lounge.

I jumped suddenly when the door flew open and Emma barged in. Archie quickly jumped up, "Miss Swan! Look, I can explain. The Mayor forced me to-"

"I know. Don't worry about it. I get it. Henry, i'm sorry." Emma made her way over to Henry.

"I don't want to talk to you." Henry mumbled as he leant back on me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his head. Smiling sympathetically at Emma.

"Miss Swan, if she knew you were here-"

"To hell with her. Henry, there is one simple reason i'm staying here. You. I wanted to get to know you." Emma said a she knelt down in front of us.

"You think i'm crazy." Henry said still keeping his eyes down.

"No, I think the curse is crazy. And it is. But, that doesn't mean that it isn't true," I felt Henry shift a bit. "It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So, what do I know? Maybe it is true." Emma shrugged, smiling at Henry.

"But you told my mom."

"What she needed to hear. What I do know, is that if the curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen into thinking the we are non-believers. Cause that way, she's not on to us. Isn't that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail? Emma said as she glance at Archie and me. I quickly mouthed, 'nice' as Henry got up.

"Brilliant!" Henry smiled.

"I've read the pages and, Henry, you are right. They are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that she never sees them." Emma stated as she got up and made her way to the fireplace. Throwing them in she turns around a smiles at Henry, "Now we have the advantage."

"I knew you were here to help me."

"That's right, kid. I am. And nothing, not even a curse, is going to stop that." I smiled as Henry hugged Emma. Never had I been so glad to see the fairytale nonsense talking Henry back.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! Please don't forget to review, I really appreciate the support :) Also you can find the outfit on my profile!**

**I hope you all had a great Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**

**Sorry if you don't like the long chapters...I didn't even realise that this was nearly 3,000 words.**

**Do you guys want me to split the episodes into 2 chaps like I did with the pilot or leave it this length?**


	4. Snow Falls

**Hi! Thank you all so much for reading this story story! Please review! Got none on the last chapter :( Thank you to everyone who has followed this story! And thank you to the guests who are reading this story too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters. Except for my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Snow Falls_  
_**

* * *

Henry and I walked down the main street eating our ice cream that we had gotten. After the whole incident at Archie's, Emma had left leaving Henry and I to go get dinner at Granny's before we got our ice creams. I knew that Regina would kill me if I let Henry just have ice cream for dinner. "So, what ya got planned for tomorrow?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Ms Blanchard taking us to decorate the hospital." Henry said as he took a massive bite of his ice cream. I chuckled when he looked at me with ice cream dripping off his chin.

"That sounds fun."

"Yep. It beats making bird houses for a change." Henry said with a smile. I gave him a confused look before shrugging it off as the curse. Henry still insists that the same day just kept repeating, but I still find that a bit hard to believe. I mean there's no way that I've been stuck in year 11 for 28 years.

"I bet." I simply replied as we walked further down the street. Over the other side of the street I noticed Emma's car and from the looks of it, it looks like she planning on sleeping there. I was about to go over to her when I saw Mary Margaret walking up to the car. I smiled knowing that Mary would offer her a place to stay, focusing my attention back to Henry I laughed handing him a napkin which he quickly used to wipe his face.

**~~~THE HUNTRESS~~~  
**  
I quietly shut the door behind Henry and I, placing my bag and keys on the table near as Henry took off up to his room. I was about to follow him when the door to mom's study opened and her voice rang through the room, "Daciana." I sighed dragging my feet as I walked into her study and took a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Mom shut the door before walking over and sitting on the couch opposite, clearing her throat she looked at me expectantly. I just slouched down in the couch and looked at the ground. "Graham told me about what happened the other night." Regina spoke breaking the silence.

"Of course he did." I snapped back sarcastically. Cringing when I glanced up to see Regina's hardened glare.

"Don't take that tone with me, Daciana. I don't appreciate you sneaking off all the time. And now Henry seems to have picked up your little act too. Do you know how stressful it is to think that you are safe when you really aren't and are somewhere were you could get into any sort of trouble and I wouldn't know." I felt kind of guilty when I saw the redness come into her eyes, but she hurt Henry today and who knows. Maybe she is the Evil Queen.

"I'll take what ever tone I want to with you! You're not my mother! You can't control my life! So what if I want to go out on the weekends and have fun! It's better than being stuck here with a bitch like you!" I screamed at her, not even caring if Henry heard me. Before I could even blink I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek. Hot tears burned my eyes as I brought a shaky hand up to my right cheek, blinking back tears I looked up into the face of Regina who was only inches away from my own.

Grabbing my chin, she forcing my head to look at her, "How dare you." She sneered as I gulped. Yep, probably should've kept those thoughts to myself. For a second there I swear she was full out Evil Queen and we were in a dark castle like room, but when I blinked it was gone and it was just the Mayor and I.

Regina opened her mouth to say something else when the office door opened and Henry's voice broke out through the room, "Mom?" He sounded kind of scared. I watched as Regina's face changed and she let go of my chin before turning around and facing Henry.

"Henry. What are you doing out of bed?" Regina questioned. I rubbed the tears away from my eyes with my shirt sleeve.

"I heard yelling."

"Daciana and I just had a little disagreement, but it's fine now." Regina said as she moved towards Henry and knelt down in front of him brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Now, why don't you go back to bed."

Henry glanced at me from around Regina, "Go on kiddo, we're fine." I managed a smile as I said that. I didn't want Henry to have to see Regina and I fight.

With one last glance at both of us he turned and bolted bcd upstairs. As Regina turned around I quickly spoke up, "You know what. I'll just make it easier for all of us." I grabbed my bag as I walked back out towards the door.

"Daciana." Regina sighed following me.

I quickly spun around, "No! I'm sick of fighting all the time and I hate putting Henry through this. Maybe someday we can work things out, but just not today." I said as I took one last look at Regina's tearstained face before walking out the door.

**~~~THE HUNTRESS~~~**

I had managed to get a room at Granny's for the night and if I agreed to work part time at the diner I was allowed to stay as long as I liked. I spent most of the morning wondering around town, no one was there to make me go to school so what's the point in going. I felt guilty about last night, looking back now I realised that I should have been a bit easier on Regina, she is trying her best. I just hate how Henry always gets brought into it, he's doesn't deserve to be subject to that at his age.

I decide to take a trip to his castle just incase he's there. My hunch was proven correct as I walked up to his castle where he was sitting with Emma. "Hey." I spoke getting their attention as I climb up onto the structure.

"Darcy." I stumbled as Henry launched himself into me.

"Woah, watch it." I said noticing the drop over the edge.

"Sorry." Henry mumbled letting go of me, "What happened to your face?"

I quickly raised my hand to cover my bruised cheek, I had attempted to cover it with make up, but obviously that hadn't worked. "Oh, uh, nothing. Just fell." I stuttered, I knew Henry hadn't brought it by the look on his face.

"She hit you didn't she! I told you she was the Evil Queen!" Henry exclaimed.

"Henry, it wasn't like that." I placed my hands on his shoulders and bent down to his height. "I said some things I shouldn't have said last night and to be honest, I kinda deserved it." I glanced over at Emma who looked at me skeptically.

"Is this the first time she's done something like this?" Emma questioned as Henry and I sat down next to her.

"God no! Regina and I have never gotten along." I continued when I saw Emma's panicked look." But she wouldn't dare lay a hand on Henry!"

"That's good to know." Emma sighed. "Okay, so what were you saying a finding Prince Charming." Emma said directing the question back to Henry.

**~~~THE HUNTRESS~~~**

Henry, Emma and I were sitting in Granny's waiting for Mary Margaret to turn up. Henry had convince Emma to get Mary Margaret to read to this supposed 'Prince Charming' who was in reality really just a John Doe. I took a sip of my hot chocolate as Emma made our way back to us, I hid a smirk behind my mug when I saw the shirt.

"Thanks for the shirt. Hey, is this your mother's?" Emma questioned hopping into the booth.

"She'll never notice." Henry reassured her.

"Where does she think you are anyway?" Emma said to Henry.

"Playing Whac-A-Mole." I smirked, it seems like he really did take after me after all.

"And she bought that?"

"She wasn't to believe it, so she does." Henry shrugged.

"Oh, imagine that." Emma said just as Mary Margaret rushed into the dinner.

"She's here." Henry said practically exploding.

"Hey, don't get your hopes up. We're just getting started, okay?"

Mary Margaret sat down in the seat next to me, "He woke up."

I almost chocked on my drink as Emma stuttered out, "What?"

"I knew it!" Henry exclaimed.

"I mean, he didn't 'wake up' wake up, but he grabbed my hand."

"He's remembering!"

"What did the doctor say." Emma questioned seeming like she didn't believe this was happening.

"That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know it happened."

"We have to go back. You have to read to him again."

"Let's go." Mary Margaret said quickly grabbing her purse and getting out of the booth.

"Wait, wait, what?" Emma stuttered.

"If I got through to him, if we made a connection..." Mary Margaret smiled.

"You don't believe..." Emma sighed.

"That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way. I touched him." Mary Margaret and Henry quickly exited the diner. Emma stopped turning to me.

"You coming?"

"No, I've got to work." I smiled as Emma turned to follow after the pair as I got up and went out back. "Hey Ruby."

"Hey." Ruby turned to look at me, "You're not wearing that."

"What, but-" Ruby grabbed my arm and pulled me upstair towards her room.

"We might not have specific uniforms but red is a must." She spoke as she flung open the doors on her wardrobe, revealing her mostly red outfit collection. "Here." Ruby gave me a pair of red pants and a white blouse. "This should fit."

And with that I was push into the bathroom and left to get changed. After changing I shove my hair up in a messy bun and make my way back down to the diner for my first day at work.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that good, I was so tired when writing it.**

**You can find her outfit link on my profile!**

**I'll have the next chapter up soon :) Please review!**


	5. The Price of Gold

**Wow, has it really been 2 weeks? :/ Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy the extra long chapter :) Please read the AN at the bottom of the page as it is important upcoming information.**

**Big thanks to SoNotYourAverageGirl. Thank you so much for reviewing! :D **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters. Only my OCs.**

**You can find links to outfits on my profile :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Price of Gold**_  
_

* * *

I sigh as I walk along side Henry and Emma towards the school bus. Granny had taken on the role of being my carer, which means that I had to go to school. I had tried arguing but I quickly gave up, I mean, she has a crossbow. She may look like a sweet old nanny, but who knows what she could do if you got on her bad side.

I take a sip of my coffee and wrap my arm around Henry's shoulder as he questions, "You sure we can be out in the open?"

I scoff, "Relax kid."

"Yeah, enough sneaking around. If your mom has a problem with me walking you to a school bus, I am more than happy to have that chat." Emma said.

"You're brave. We'll need that for Operation Cobra. Speaking of...do you think we need code names?" Henry questioned excitedly. I looked at him confused, but it wasn't such a bad idea.

"Isn't 'cobra' our code name?" Emma asked with confusion.

"That's the mission." Henry rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I mean us. I need something to call you." Why can't he just use our real names?

"Oh. Um, well, why don't you just called me Emma for now?" Wow, so original Emma! I smirked as I saw Henry smile.

"Okay. Well then, I'll see you later, _Emma_." He said putting emphasis on 'Emma'. He then turned to me, "Darcy, when are you coming home?"

I sighed as I kneeled down in front of him and brush the hair out of his eyes, "I don't know, soon. Just let things between mom and I cool down a bit, okay?" I stood back up. "Tell ya what. How about you come to Granny's after school and I get you a hot chocolate and we can talk or go do something together?" I smiled.

"Okay." He smiled back at me. I laughed and gave him a little nudge towards the bus when it pull up. Waving to him as he hopped on and the bus drove away.

I turn around and walk back to Emma just as Graham pulls up in front of us with his siren on, I sigh and roll my eyes watching him get out. "What's with the siren?" Emma questions.

"It's so hard to get your attention." Graham smiles.

"Well, you got it. Are you arresting me again?" Emma crosses her arms. I just continue to drink my coffee. They are so perfect for each other and they don't even know it.

"I'm thanking you. For your help finding that coma patient. We all owe you a depth of gratitude." Wait, what coma patient? John Doe? I'm missed so much yesterday.

"Well, what do I get? A commendation? Key to the city?" Emma asked.

"How about a job? I could use a deputy?" Graham said.

"What? I thought that was my job." I pouted as Graham turned to me.

"No, your job was to annoy me while you were supposed to be at school." Graham said sarcastically.

"Fine, I guess she can have it." I said as I took a sip of coffee.

Emma smiled, "Thank you, but I have a job."

"As a bail bondsperson? There's not much of that going on here."

"I don't see a lot of sheriffing going on around here, either." Emma smirked. I had to laugh at that, good one Emma. I quickly stifled my laughter when Graham glared at me.

"Well, here's your chance to see it up close. There's dental? Why don't you think about it? And stay a while." With that said Graham hopped back in his car and left.

I quickly said goodbye to Emma and made my way to school

**~~~THE HUNTRESS~~~**

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_. I had completely forgotten about my detention this week and now it was Friday and I had another four days of detention to make up for the days I missed this week. If I had of remember I would've ditched school like I had the rest of this week and not currently locked in a classroom with a bunch of other students. I sighed, tapping my pen against the desk as I looked at the clock over the board. _Only 40mins. _I could see the teacher watching me from the corner of my eye. I just rolled my eyes and looked down at my paper. We were told to do any homework that we had and if we didn't have any or had finished, we then had to write the sentence on the board fifty times.

I just chose the lines, who can be bothered with homework anyway. I looked up along with the rest of the students when the door creaked open. I rolled my eyes and scoffed when Ryan poked his head in. "Mr Johnson, you're late."

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said not too apologising as he sat in the desk next to me.

"You'll be staying twenty minutes later." Ryan sighed as he dropped his bag next to his desk and got out a notebook and pen. "What are you doing here? I thought you ditched school?" He whispered to me.

"Well, yeah, I did. But some teacher blabbed to the principle and now I've got a weeks worth of detention." I nudged him in the side with my elbow when he snickered.

"Always the stealthy one, Darcy." Ryan joked.

"Shut up. What about you?" I looked back at my work and pretended to write when the teacher looked up at us.

"Came late to class." He said as he leaned back and started tapping his pen against the desk.

"Can't imagine that." I rolled my eyes.

"Ms Mills. Do you want to stay back too." I glanced up to see the teacher along with the rest of the students looking at me.

"No sir." I said clearing my throat.

"Then get back to work, you too Ryan." We both sighed in response and continued to write out the sentences.

**~~~THE HUNTRESS~~~**

I ended up getting to the dinner at 4:15pm, after spending an hour in detention. I walked into the dinner and quickly hung up my jacket and bag on the rack and tying my apron around me. "You're late." Ruby said as she greeted my and handed me a notepad and pen.

"I know. I had detention." I shoved the notepad in my apron.

"Oh, that's right. Anyway, we're not that busy at the moment so do you want to work behind the counter?" Ruby asked me as we walked over to the counter and she grabbed a tray of drinks.

"Sure." I replied as I went and sat behind the counter. I glanced up when the bell rung and saw Henry enter, spotting me he quickly made his way over and hopped up on a chair at the bar. "Hey kid, how was school?"

"Good. What about you?" Henry said as he pulled out his book.

"Yeah, I had detention, so..." I shrugged smiling at him. "I get you a hot chocolate." I went and quickly made the hot chocolate, before adding whip cream and cinnamon on top. I smiled placing it in front of Henry before I used my finger the scoop up some of the whip cream and eat it. I smiled innocently at him, while he just glared at me.

He took a sip of it and I had to laugh when he pulled the cup away to reveal his moustache. I handed him a napkin which he used to wipe it away, "When are you coming home?"

"Henry," I sighed, "We talked about this, I don't know."

"But-"

"No, Henry." I sighed looking at my watch. "You've got to get home anyway. Regina's probably worried." He sighs before reluctantly getting up and leaving.

**~~~THE HUNTRESS~~~**

I moaned as an annoying beeping sound interrupted my dream, rolling over I slammed my hand on my alarm clock and knocked it onto the floor. I shoved the pillow over my head, wanting to yell when I heard my door open and Ruby's overly cheery voice enter. "Go away!" I yelled at her, throwing my pillow I heard it hit her. I rolled over satisfied only to scream and jump up when ice cold water hit me. "Ruby!"

"Hurry up. The diner's not going to serve itself." Ruby smiled as she exited the room. I angrily yelled after her, slamming my door shut. After I had finished yelling, I picked out an outfit for today and made my way to my bathroom to get ready. Since Ruby had kindly dumped water on me, I guess today would be hair wash day.

After I had showered and gotten dress, I stood in front of my mirror drying my hair. Once my hair was dry I shoved it into a ponytail and started on my make up. I almost messed up my eyeliner when Ruby slammed open the door. "You ready?" She questioned, I glanced down at my phone and noticed it was 8 o'clock.

"Yep." I replied as I took my apron on the way past her and walked down to the diner.

I spent until 3pm taking and serving orders. I was so grateful when my shift was over and I could relax. Heels where not the most comfortable shoe choice. I was just about to sit down when Henry ran in and grabbed my hand, half dragging me out of the diner. "Henry." I didn't get a response, but from the direction we were heading I guessed we where going to Mary Margaret's.

My thoughts were proven correct when I found myself walking behind Henry up the stairs towards the apartment Mary Margaret and Emma shared. I almost scolded Henry when he barged into the apartment without knocking. "Hey, Emma. I was think we-" Henry stopped mid sentence when we rounded the corner to find Mr Gold standing in the apartment.

"Hey Henry, Daciana. How are you?" He questioned turning to face us. I moved to wrap my arm around Henry's shoulder. I never did trust him.

"Okay?" Henry answered at the same time I said, "Good."

"Good. Give my regards to your mother. And, um, good luck, Miss Swan." Mr Gold said as he left the apartment. I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding and dropped my arm from around his shoulder.

"Do you know who that is?" Henry questioned.

"Yeah, course I do." Emma replied as she sorted through some stuff in a box.

"Who? Cause I'm still trying to figure it out." Oh, he meant fairytale.

"Oh. I meant in reality." Emma stopped looking at Henry.

"Is that all you brought?" He questioned looking at the limited items.

"Henry. What are you doing here?" Emma sighed slightly annoyed.

"My mom's gone til five. I thought we could hang out."

"Ah, kid. I wish I could. But there's something I got to do." I sighed when that didn't stop Henry from tagging along and as a result, bringing me along to. All I wanted to do was rest, but no.

"Please let me help." Henry pleaded Emma as we followed her down the street.

"No! No, it could be dangerous." Emma said.

"The pregnant maid is dangerous?"

"Wait. Are you talking about Ashley?" I questioned, she wasn't dangerous. Far from it.

"She assaulted Mr Gold." Emma clarified. Wait, what. She wouldn't do that, unless he deserved it. Which he probably did.

"Cool!" Henry said excited.

"We need to work on your definition of cool, kid." I said to Henry.

"This isn't a game. She's desperate."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know." Emma said

"Well, then let's find her."

Emma stopped abruptly causing me to almost run into her, "Oh, no, no, no, no. There is no let's. You cannot come with me."

"Then I'll look for her myself." Henry challenged Emma.

"Then I'll find you and I'll bring you back." Emma challenges back. I look between the two, now I can see the resemblance.

"Then you wouldn't be helping the maid."

"I am just trying to be responsible here." Emma sighs.

"And I'm just trying to spend time with you." Henry countered back as he hopped in the back seat of her car. I smile sympathetically at Emma before hopping in the passenger seat while she sat in the driver's.

"Oh, that is really not fair."

"So, the maid. What's her story?"

**~~~THE HUNTRESS~~~**

I sigh as we pull up in front of the mansion. We had managed to track down Ashley at the town line and get her to the hospital in time for her to have the baby, who she named Alexandra and Mr Gold didn't get the baby after Emma made a deal with him. It was kind of creepy, what would he want with a baby anyway?

I am broken out of my thoughts when Henry gets out of the car, "Henry! About what you said at the hospital. About me being able to leave?" Emma questioned.

"Yeah?"

"See you tomorrow." She said smiling at Henry, which he returned before turning and running up the path. "Hey kid." I snapped my head towards Emma.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're not getting out?"

"Um, no, I um, still not talking to mom." I stuttered looking down.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it and she 's probably upset that it happened." I sighed looking at Emma, before rolling my eyes as I grabbed my bag and hopped out of the car. Emma gave me a smile, which I returned before she drove away and I ran into the house. Shutting the door just as I heard mom's car pull into the driveway.

I quickly ran upstairs and into Henry's room just as mom's voice echoed through the house, "Henry!" I watched as Henry quickly grabbed a book and chucked me one before flopping down on his bed. "Henry? What did I tell you?!" I glanced at Henry, had she caught us? "Do not leave your shoes lying around on the stairs. Someone could get hurt." Regina scolded Henry, chucking his shoe onto the bed. She glance up at me with shock on her face, "Daciana?"

"Hi." I smiled giving her a small wave. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of Henry's room, shutting the door behind us. I was shocked when she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry." She sighed as she pulled back, "I shouldn't have hit you the other night. I let my temper get the better of me." I blinked, I was not expecting an apology.

I sighed, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have called you a bitch and I'm sorry that I said you weren't my mom. You are my mom and I am grateful to have you. I love you, mom." I said as I hugged her.

"I love you, too." I smiled as she wrapped her arms tighter around me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you all liked this chapter and please tell me in the comments what was your favourite event that happened in this chapter! **

**Also, I have decided that I will not write any past Fairytale Land events in this story as it can get too confusing. But I will be writing another story which will be Daciana's story in Fairytale Land. :)**

**Thank you again to everyone who has read and followed/faved this story! :D**

**Next chapter is going to be interesting. It will be revealed how the curse is effecting Daciana. Comment below how you think it is effecting her, I'm interested to read what you think and whoever gets closest will get a shoutout!**


	6. That Still Small Voice

**Hey! Unfortunately you won't find out about Daciana in this chapter. I got confused and it wasn't the episode I thought it was, but this just gives you more time to guess how the curse is effecting Daciana and who she is exactly :) **

**Thank you so much to LilyMayRose for your review last chapter! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters. Only my OCs.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the next one will be posted tomorrow or today if I have time.**

**Thank you :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - That Still Small Voice**

* * *

I walked down the street with a coffee in hand as I made my way to the Sheriff's station. I had just stopped by the diner to collect my stuff and let Ruby know that I was going back to helping Graham out seeing as I didn't need to work in the diner any more to pay for my room. She understood of cause, but Granny on the other hand...not so much.

I sigh and push the door open letting it slam shut behind me. I round the corner and drop my bag near the door, looking up I stifle a laugh as I see Emma standing in front of Graham holding a uniform up with a raised brow, "A tie? You know you don't have to dress a woman as a man to give her authority."

"So, think you can get people to do what you want in that red coat?" Graham said. I leant against the wall as I took a sip of my coffee, just watching.

"I'm getting you to do what I want right now." Emma smirked at him, throwing the uniform onto the desk.

"Still not working for ya, huh, Graham?" I questioned sarcastically as I finally announced my presence and stepped towards them. Graham rolled his eyes at me, while Emma looked at me in confusion.

"Graham, tried to get me to wear a uniform when I first started to help out." I explained to Emma.

Graham sighed picking up the badge, "Well, at least wear the badge. Go on, take it. If you really want to be a part of this community, we have to make it official." I watched as Emma took the badge.

"Hey, I never got a badge." I complained to Graham.

"That's because you're not deputy." I huffed and crossed my arms leaning against the desk. Graham rolled his eyes at my behaviour. Just as Emma clips the badge onto her belt the whole building started to shake. I quickly grabbed hold of the desk to keep myself from losing my balance. We all looked at each other in confusion as the phones went off.

"What the hell was that?" I questioned, voicing everyones thoughts.

**~~~THE HUNTRESS~~~**

Graham pulls up with the sirens blaring at the old tunnels towards the edge of town. Turns out that earthquake was a few mines collapsing, no biggie. I didn't even know that there were mines here. We all quickly get out of the car and make our way to the other citizens crowded around the mine. It was then that my mom turned up and quickly made her way to the front of the crowd.

"Everyone! Step back, please!" Regina ushers everyone back.

"Is that a crater?" I hear Ruby question.

"No, there were tunnels, old mines. Something collapsed." Marco explained as Regina made here way over to us.

"Sheriff, set up a police perimeter. Marco, why don't you help with the fire department? Miss Swan, this is now official town business. You're free to go." Regina said, I giggle a bit. She had no idea.

"Well, actually, I work for the town now." Emma replied smugly. She was enjoying this too much. Although, the look on Regina's face was priceless.

"She's my new deputy." Graham explained.

Regina blinked before replying, "They say the Mayor's always last to know."

"It's in my budget."

"Indeed." Regina sighed before turning to Emma, "Deputy, why don't you make yourself useful and help with crowd control?" Regina steps away from us and back to address the crowd. While Emma and Graham get to work with setting up the police tape and I wonder back to the crowd. "People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. We've always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels. But fear not. I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe, to rehabilitate it into city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it." Regina explains.

I sigh as I see Henry run to the front of the crowd, "Pave it? What if there's something down there?"

Regina sighs, "Henry. What are you doing here?" She says bending down to his level.

"What's down there?" Henry dodges her question.

"Nothing. Now step back. In fact, everyone! Please, please step back. Thank you. " Regina says as I moved forward and wrap my arm around Henry pulling him back. I look up and see Regina bend down and pick up something, staring at it before putting it into her pocket.

"What was that?" Henry asks, seeing her pick up the piece of glass. I pull him back when he goes to step forward.

"Henry, enough." Regina snaps making her way over to us and grabbing Henry's arm bending down to his level. "Listen. This is a safety issue. Go with your sister and wait in the car." I give mom a smile as I take Henry's hand and lead him to the car.

I was sitting in the front of the car and Henry was sitting in the back. I quickly snap around when I hear the door open and see Henry getting out, "Henry!" I try to grab him, but he's already shut the door. I sigh, muttering under my breath as I open my door and get out.

"Hey, Archie! Over here." Henry whispers crouched down behind the car. Archie starts to come over along with Emma. "This requires all of Operation Cobra."

"I didn't realize I was in Operation Cobra." Archie says confused as I kneel down beside Henry.

"Of course you are. You know everything. We can't let her do this. What if there's something down there?" Henry questions as I sigh, what could be down some old tunnels?

"They're just some old tunnels."

"That just happen to collapse right after you get here? You're changing things." Henry said. He was sort of right, I mean for as long as I can remember the clock tower has never worked and then Emma comes and it's working again and now the mine collapse... "You're weakening the curse."

"That's not what's happening."

"Yes, it is! Did you do anything different today? Cause something made this happen." I watch as Emma places a hand on the badge. It was weird, as soon as she clipped that on the mines collapsed. I don't know what, but Henry's onto something.

"Henry, Daciana, I told you to wait in the car." Shit, I quickly get up along with Henry. "Deputy, do your job." Emma sighs and walks away. I grab Henry's hand and lead him back to the car. This time when we get in I make sure to lock the doors just incase he tried to run again.

**~~~THE HUNTRESS~~~**

I was sitting in my room finishing off my essay that I had put off for weeks and mom had eventually found out about it and had locked me in my room until I finished it. I had spent most of the time on my phone or computer. She hadn't taken them because I insisted that I need my computer for research and my phone to listen to music, that may had been a lie. I was snapped out of my thoughts when my phone buzzed, I looked at the screen to see that it was a text from Ryan, _'Hey, you busy.'_ I quickly swiped across and put my password in and replied, _'Yep.' _

It didn't take long for my phone to buzz again, _'Too bad. There's a party on tonight at Matt's house. Was gonna see if you wanted to go."_

I sighed, there's no way I could get out and back before mom noticed. I quickly typed a reply back, _'Sorry, can't.'_

I put my phone down just as it buzzed again, _'Ok.'_ I sighed and dropped my head on the desk, just as I heard the lock turn and Regina stuck her head in.

"How's it going?" She asked as she made her way over to me, I quickly wrote the last sentence and handed it to her, "Finished?" She questioned taking it and looking it over.

"Yep. Now am I free to go?" When she gave a nod in reply I quickly jumped up and grabbed my bag.

Just as I made it to the door of my bedroom, I heard her clear her throat, "Daciana, I need you to pick up Henry from his session." I sighed and dropped my bag.

"Fine." I quickly made my way to Archie's office.

When I got to Archie's, I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. When I didn't get a reply I opened the door and saw Archie sitting with his head in his hands, "Archie! What wrong? Where's Henry?" I rushed over to him.

Archie looked up and sighed, "I don't know. He took off."

I was about to reply when Emma barged into the room, "Archie! What did you do? You told me not to take the fantasy away. You told me it would devastate him." Emma yelled at him.

"Of course, if therapy stops working, you adjust it." Archie replies calmly. I look between the both of them confused. What was going on and more importantly, where is Henry?

"Is it her? Did she threaten you? What could be strong enough to drown out your own conscience?" Emma questions him.

"I do not need to defend my professional decisions to you, okay?" Archie says just as Emma's phone rings. Emma sighs pulling out her phone, rolling her eyes when she sees the caller.

"Hello, Madam Mayor. Nice work." Emma says as she stares at Archie and puts a hand on her hip. "Yes, I'm with Dr. Hopper and guess what? You left your fingerprints all over him when you tried-" I watched as Emma stops talk, I am unable to hear what my mom is saying but I can tell from Emma's expression it wasn't good. "I dropped Henry at your office an hour ago." I freeze, Henry, great he's decided to run off again. Why can't that kid do what he's told? "I don't know where he is?" Emma sighs.

"Oh...I do." Archie sighs.

**~~~THE HUNTRESS~~~**

"Henry!" I yell along with Emma and Archie as we run towards the entrance of the mines.

"Henry!" Emma yells looking into the mine entrance.

Archie notices his dog Pongo sniffing near the entrance of the mine, "What you got there, Pongo?" Archie bends do towards Pongo.

"I don't think he's here." Emma sighs looking around.

"I think he is." Archie says picking up a candy bar wrapper. "Candy bar. He had these with him."

Suddenly the ground began to shake again, "Henry!" Archie yelled.

"Archie!" Emma called after him. Trying to go after him but lost her footing.

"Henry, it's not safe." Archie yelled getting closer to the entrance. I tried to go after him, but ended up falling over.

"Henry!" Emma and I yelled at the same time Archie enter the mine and called out too.

I quickly get up and run towards the entrance just as it collapsed. I lost my balance and almost fell towards the falling rocks when Emma grabbed me and pulled me back. "Archie! Archie! Henry!" Emma yelled panicked as all we were met with was silence.

"You okay kid?" Emma questioned me helping me back to my feet.

I nodded and dusted myself off, "Yeah, I think-" I winced when I went to walk and a sharp pain shot through my ankle. "Or maybe not." I sighed and tried to move my ankle again only for the same thing to happen.

"Probably sprained it." Emma sighed wrapped an arm around my waist as I through my arm over her shoulder and she helped me away from the entrance and back to her car. She quickly rung the ambulance as she helped me sit down leaning back against her car.

It didn't take long for the town to make their way here again. When the ambulance got here they quickly got me on a stretcher and started to clean the blood away from where a rock had also cut my ankle. It must have landed on my ankle before Emma pulled me away. Once it was clean they started wrapping it up. "We'll have to take you to get an x-ray and make sure that it isn't broken." One of the doctors explain.

"Great." I sighed sitting back.

I felt the ground shake again and hear my mom yell, "Stop! Stop! You're making it worse." I just sighed, I hope Henry and Archie get out okay.

**~~~THE HUNTRESS~~~**

I sit on the couch at home playing on phone with my foot elevated on the coffee table with a pillow. After Henry and Archie had been pulled safely from the mine, both Henry and I had been taken to the hospital to get checked over. Turns out my ankle wasn't broken, just a bad sprain and I have to rest it for a couple of weeks. They had giving me a set of crutches to use when I go to school, so I wouldn't have to miss school. I Just rolled my eyes at that while my mom thanked them.

I was scrolling through my news feed when a photo of Ryan and some girl kissing came up. I stared at the photo in shock before scroll up to read the caption, _'Night out with Bae 3' _

"What!" I screeched to myself. I quickly tried calling Ryan, but it went straight to voice mail.

In a fit of rage I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the house. Ignoring the pain that shot through my leg with each step and made my way over to Matt's house. Marching up the front steps, dodging the drunk people who almost fell on me multiple times, I made my way inside and looked around for Ryan. Considering that it was dark and there were people everywhere, it wasn't such an easy task.

Walking into the living room, I cringed as I stepped over a spot where someone had decided to empty there stomach. Gross. I looked around spotting couples making out and dancing. I zoomed in on a couple on the couch, freezing in shock when I realised it was Ryan. I quickly walked over to the and yanked the girl off of him. She stubbled drunkenly to the floor, while I grabbed the front of Ryan's shirt and punched him sending him flying onto the floor.

Everything around us stopped as everyone watched. Ryan looked up at me dazed, "Oh, hey babe."

"Don't you, hey babe me!" I yelled at him as he stumbled to his feet.

"Look, this isn't what it looked like." Ryan stumbled drunkenly.

"Really? It looked to me like you where trying to swallow her throat!" I yelled angrily as I gestured to the passed out girl behind me.

"Babe." He sighed as he stumbled towards me and tried to place his hand on my face.

I quickly hit his hand away, "I don't want to hear it Ryan. We're done." I said as I turned and pushed past people to get out of the house. I felt tears burn in the back of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall and give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Once I had made it around the corner and the house was no longer in site was when I finally let my tears out. Wrapping my arms tighter around myself as I stumbled home, the pain in my ankle making itself known again. I don't know if I believe Henry or not, but things were definitely changing around here.

* * *

**How was it? Good, bad? Please let me know :) I appreciate and reply to every comment I get, so don't be afraid to ask any questions that you have or ideas :)**

**Thank you for reading! :)**

**Btw, links to outfits are on my profile.**


	7. The Shepard

**_I'm so so sorry for the wait! Life just got in the way, but I finally have time to get back into my stories :) I'll try and update at least every 2 days!_**

**Next chapter is going to be a big one and a lot will happen in it, so I'm really excited for that! It's basically the episode that will get this story moving.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters. Just my OCs.**

**Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Shepard**

* * *

Everyone in town had been invited to some welcome home party for that guy that had recently come out of the coma, I think Henry said that his name was David or something…I wasn't really listening. But deciding that I had nothing better to do since I had basically been bed ridden with my ankle, I decided to come. I glance over at Henry, who was watching David, as he comments, "You know why he doesn't remember? The curse isn't working on him yet."

Emma sighed, giving me a desperate glance over Henry's head before she fixed her gaze on him, "Henry, David has amnesia."

"Well, it's preventing the curse from replacing his fairytale story with fake memories." Henry theorised.

"Right." I watched Emma sigh and roll her eyes, "Because everyone here has fake stories that prevent them from remembering who they really are."

"Right. And now's our chance to help him. We just have to get him to remember that he's -"

Emma cut him off saying, "He's Prince Charming."

"We just have to jog his memory by getting him and Miss Blanchard together."

"Didn't we just try that?" Emma questioned referring to Mary Margaret reading to David at the hospital a few nights ago.

"And it woke him up." Henry explained as David walked up to us. I gave him a slight smile as he glanced at us.

"Hey. You're the ones who saved me, right?" David questioned with furrowed brows.

"Oh, yeah. I guess." Emma stuttered out.

"And, uh, you're also the only ones I know here." David chuckled a bit, before looking at me, "Except I don't seem to remember you..."

I chuckled smiling at David as I introduced myself, "Oh, I wasn't there. I'm Henry's sister, Daciana Mills. But everyone just calls me Darcy."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." David smiled charmingly, before glancing around at the other guests.

"You can hide with us." Emma offered as she noticed him looking around.

"Fantastic" David smiles relieved as a man walks up to us with a tray of food. David takes an appetiser, "Oh, thank you." I quickly get up too and grab one before the man walks away.

"So, you ever used a sword?" Henry quickly blurts out. I nudge him with my foot giving him a what-the-hell look when he looks at me.

"I'm sorry?" David answers with a slight laugh of confusion before turning to Emma, "Emma, you live with Mary Margaret, right? You know if she's coming tonight?"

"No, she couldn't make it."

"Oh." David mutters and if I had to admit it, he kind of looked disappointed. Quickly excusing himself he walked away leaving Emma, Henry and I.

I tuned out Emma and Henry's conversation as I glanced around at the other guests, there didn't seem to be many people here from school. Which didn't surprise me. I sighed, pulling my phone out when I felt it buzz in my jacket pocket and glanced at the screen. _'Hey babe, sorry about last night xx' _I rolled my eyesand angrily shoved my phone back in my pocket with a sigh, glaring at the ground.

"Hey, kid. You okay?" Emma questions with a raised brow, having seen my little outburst.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled back with a sigh, leaning back against the side of the stairs and crossing my arms over my chest.

Before Emma gets the chance to question further Kathryn approaches saying, "Have you seen David?"

"Um, he..." Emma stutters, glancing at us.

"We haven't seen him." I say glaring at the ground. Kathryn quickly thanks us before rushing off.

"Darcy-" Emma starts but I quickly cut her off.

"I think I'm gonna head home." I quickly push myself off of the stairs and throw my bag over my shoulder, "You coming, Henry?"

"Nah, I'm going to wait for Mom." Henry replies.

"Okay." I shrug walking towards the door. I'm so glad that I convinced Mom that I didn't need the crutches any more, they would have been a pain. I thought as I pulled the door open and stepped outside, wrapping my arms around myself when the cold breeze hits me. As I walk down the side walk kicking at the loose rocks, my phone buzzes again for the third time. With a sigh I ignore it. After another buzz I give in and finally look at my phone, rolling my eyes at Ryan's messages and missed calls. He is not giving up, that's for sure. Really not feeling in the mood to deal with him I turn my phone off and shove it back in my pocket.

As I approach my house I notice the my bedroom light is on which is weird because I'm almost certain I turned it off before I left for David's welcome home party and it wouldn't be Mom or Henry because they left before me. With a furrow of my brows I quietly unlocked the front door and made my way upstairs. I don't know if it was the footsteps or the shadow that kept passing by my door that gave it away but there was definitely someone in my room.

At this moment I really wish I had something to defend myself with but as I searched my bag and came up empty, I realised I'd have to face this intruder weaponless…Which was not ideal. Putting on a brave face I quickly swung my bedroom door open, freezing when the intruder turned around to reveal himself.

"Ryan?! What the hell?" I exclaimed in shock, he had just reached a whole new level of creepy.

"Babe, look. I can explain." Ryan slowly approached me, but I backed away just as quickly putting my hands up.

"I don't want to hear it, Ryan." I quickly snapped at him, stopping him in his approach. "How are you even here? Last time I checked I did not let you into my house let alone give you a key."

"Your window was open. But that's besides the point." He explained. "I have to explain and since you weren't answering any of my texts or calls, I thought I'd just come over. I had to see you and I'm not leaving till you let me explain." I remained in my stance and kept a firm face. Ryan noticing this put on a pleading face, "Please."

Damn it. He knew we he put on that face I couldn't say no. Stupid weakness. I struggled to keep my stance, before shaking my head with a sigh. "Fine. You have five minutes." I walked over and took a seat on the edge of my bed watching a Ryan grabbed my desk chair and swung it around so it was facing my before sitting down too.

Ryan sighed looking at the floor before looking back up at me. "Look, babe -"

"Don't." I quickly cut him off.

He sighed, before trying again. "Look, what you saw last night wasn't what it looked like…" I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "No, really. I don't even know who she is, I was just standing there and then she practically threw herself onto me. Her friends were the one's that took the picture and posted it. I swear it's the truth, babe. I wouldn't lie to you."

I rolled my eyes as I got up to open my door, looking back at him snapping, "Why didn't you stop her then? From what I saw you seemed pretty happy to go along with it."

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it. Just go." I snapped angrily, feeling the tears coming. I refused to let him see me cry.

He got up and walked towards me, moving his hand up to lift my chin up. But I quickly moved my head away, watching from the corner of my eye as he dropped his arm before walking past me and downstairs. It wasn't until I heard the front door slam shut that I finally allowed myself to cry. Shutting my bedroom door, I slide down to the floor pulled my legs to my chest and cried.

_~~~THE HUNTRESS~~~_

I wake up with the sun shining through my still open window and a stiff neck. Groaning I sit up and stretch, noticing that I'm still on the floor in the same spot I was last night. Great. I really don't want to go to school, but I guess I really have no choice. I know Regina definitely won't let me stay home and Graham probably wouldn't let me spend the day with him. But it might be worth a shot…I'll do anything to prevent running into Ryan.

Sighing, I got up to pick out an outfit and start getting ready for the day. Once I had gotten dressed and done my hair and makeup I ran downstairs to get something for breakfast. Looking at the clock I noticed that it was already 9:30am, so that explained why Mom and Henry weren't here and it would also make it easier for me to ditch school as I had already missed the first class. So if you thought about it there really wasn't any point in going.

With that thought in mind I grabbed an apple off the counter and my bag and made my way to the Sheriff Station. I walk inside to see Emma sitting at her desk looking through some paper work. Failing to see Graham anywhere, I approach Emma, "Hey, do you know where Graham is?"

Emma looks up at me, "No, he hasn't come in yet…Shouldn't you be at school?"

I nervously chuckle, "Yeah, about that…" I trail off as I hear Graham enter the station.

"Sometimes, clichés are true." Graham comes to stand next to me with an open donut box. Not a good idea, I think as I glance at the donuts.

Emma leans back in her seat and crosses her arms as she glances accusingly at Graham, "Okay. What do you want?

"Remember when I said no night shifts? I need you to work tonight. Just this once." Graham smiled in apology.

"Why?" Emma questioned.

"I volunteer at an animal shelter, and the supervisor's sick, and someone needs to feed the dogs." Graham explained as I glance between him and Emma. Something didn't match with his story, I'd never seen him volunteering at the shelter…

Emma seemly have no problem with his story, "Very lucky you bought a bear claw." She said as she reach into the donut box and got a bear claw. I quickly grabbed one too before Graham shut the box.

Just as I was about to talk to Graham, Mary Margaret ran into the room stopping when she saw us, "Emma, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'll just go patrol my office." Graham said as he walked away to leave Mary Margaret and Emma alone.

"I'll go too." I quickly ran after Graham, following him into his office.

"Darcy, why aren't you at school today?" Graham questioned with a smirk as he sat down at his desk and I lean against it.

"One word: boys." I grumbled.

With a chuckled Graham replied, "Ah, it's guys today, is it?"

"Can I please just hang out here." I pleaded turning on the puppy dog eyes for extra effect.

"You know your mother won't be happy with you missing school."

"Yeah, but since when do I listen to anything anyone else tells me to do." I shrug.

"I guess. But when your mother comes looking for you. I had nothing to do with it." Graham and I both chuckled at that.

_~~~THE HUNTRESS~~~_

After a rather uneventful day at the Sheriff Station I decided to go get dinner at Grannies, mainly because I was hungry but also because I didn't want to risk the chance mom noticing that I didn't go to school today. I quickly sent a text to her letting her know that I would be home late so she wouldn't worry about me. Finally feeling like I could relax, I sat down and enjoyed my dinner.

By the time I finished my dinner I realised that it was getting pretty late so I decided to head home. As I was walking down the sidewalk towards my house, I noticed someone hunched down behind the hedges out the front. As I got closer I could make out who the person was and realised it was Emma.

"Emma?" I whispered confused causing Emma to jumped a bit before shushing me. "Wha-" I was quickly cut off as Emma pulled me down so that I was hunched too.

I stay silent as a figure walks out of the gate and Emma quickly hits them across the stomach causing them to double over. As the person regains their footing. Both Emma and I are shocked at who it is.

"This is volunteering?" Emma questions. While I just stand there with my mouth hanging open. Sure I theorised that Graham and my Mom had a 'thing' but I didn't expect it to be true.

"Plans changed. Regina needed me to-" Graham starts to explain, but is quickly cut off by Emma.

"Sleep with her?" I make a face at that, I did not want to think how long this had been going on for.

"No."

"Then…Why were you sneaking out the window?" Emma retorts back. I just stand and watch, I have to admit that if this was a contest. Emma would be winning this argument.

"Because…She didn't want Henry to know."

"You're disgusting. How long has this been going on for?Wait, I don't want to know." I finally voiced my thoughts. Graham just shrugged guiltily while I sighed. "I'm going to go to bed."

With that I left them and made my way inside and to my room, not even caring that I wasn't in my pjs. At this moment I just wanted to forget today.

* * *

**How'd you like it? I know that it wasn't much for the 7 something month wait and I apologise for that. I am working to get back into the rhythm of writing after such a long break.**

**Right now I'm going to do something a bit different...Should I start putting questions at the end of the chapter for you guys to answer in the comments? So, for this chapter the question is. If you were Daciana, would you forgive (or understand) Ryan? Or do you think he's not worth her time and she should forget about him?**

**Let me know in the comments ;)**


	8. The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

**Disclaimer: I don't not own nor claim to own OUAT or the characters. Only my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

* * *

It was the night after I found out about Graham and my mum's 'thing' and being unable to sleep I decided to go for a casual walk around town to clear my head and relax. The last thing I expected to see as I walked towards Granny's was Emma and Graham arguing on the sidewalk.

Or better yet Graham kissing Emma. "What the heck!" I shouted, my jaw dropping. Emma seemed to have a similar idea as she too exclaimed, "What the hell was that?"

As neither of them seemed to have noticed my presence I simple stood there looking like a deer in the headlights as I stared at them.

"Did you see that?" Graham questioned, his face pale like he'd seen a ghost.

Emma looked both angry and concerned as she asked, "How much have you been drinking? That was way over the line." That seemed to knock me out of my trance as I snapped my mouth shut and turned away blinking. I'm usually someone who loves annoying people and getting in their business but I think this is something Emma and Graham need to sort out by my self.

I had arrived home relatively soon after that, using the tree outside of my window I climb up and into my room before shutting the window. My mum never knew I left, so if I walked in through the front door it would probably, no, definitely not end well. Getting into my pyjamas and turning my light off, I crashed into a not so dreamless sleep as soon as my head hit the pillows.

**Fairy Tale Land - Past**

Opening my eyes I found myself in a forest although it was not those of the familiar ones which I had become acquainted to in Storybrooke. No, this one seemed darker and magical...? And that wasn't even the weird part, the weird part was the I was running along the ground on for animal like legs.

As I approach a clearing I slow down next to a man crying over a deer with an arrow through its heart. The man looks over at me, "Don't worry. You won't go hungry tonight."

**Storybrooke - Present**

I bolt upright in bed in a mess of sweat and twisted sheets but I can't think about that. The man's face burned into my mind, it was Graham. But why would I be dreaming about Graham...There should be nothing to worry about it's only a dream it doesn't mean anything. Maybe that I should stop listening to Henry's theories but I'm just being paranoid.

Sighing I flop back down, knowing that going back to sleep would be almost impossible I just lay there immobile staring at the ceiling. Little did I know that just down the hall, in my mum's room to be precise, Graham had woken up from the same dream.

* * *

Meanwhile Graham is walking up to his squad car after leaving Regina's. Dropping his keys he bends down to pick them up only to end up in shock as he looks up to see the wolf from his dream standing in front of him, one of its eyes blood red. Graham stares at the wolf in disbelief as it turns and runs off into the woods.

* * *

"Seriously! Where is it?" I huffed in frustration as she slammed another draw shut, it's contents having joined the ground with all the other items which I had thrown on the floor in my search. Running my finger through my hair I looked at the time, "Great. Guess I just have to go without it."

"Go without what?" I hear a voice question from my doorway.

Turning around I smile casually at my mum, "Hey, what's up?" I discretely cover my neck with my hand.

"What's up is that you've trashed your room." Mum replied crossing her arms with an unimpressed look. "Now, what have you lost?"

"N-nothing, um just one of my shirts that I really wanted to wear today." I stuttered, if she found out I had lost the necklace that she had given me and very specifically told me not to lose, she would flip. For some reason she insisted that I never take it off, don't know why though.

Mum looked unimpressed, "Really?"

"Yes." I reply quickly, perhaps a little too quickly I think as her eyebrows raise repeating her previous statement but this time with only her expression. "Okay, fine! I lost my necklace." I exclaimed flopping onto my bed.

Mum stern expression turned fearful as she muttered, "What?" I however didn't see it as I had my focus set on the ceiling.

"I didn't mean to, I don't even remember taking if off. I just woke up this morning and it was gone." I rambled not noticing how silent my mum was. "I guess I'll just have to keep looking for it when I get home, I mean it has to be somewhere, right?" I nervously laughed as I stood up finally looking at Regina who was staring at me emotionless. "Mum?" I questioned waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" She blinked focusing on me.

"I have to go to school, so I'll look for it this afternoon. Okay?" Mum just nodded as I gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked past her to go leave. I wasn't actually going to go to school, instead I just ended up walking around town not knowing exactly how eventful today was going to be.

**Fairy Tale Land – Past**

Walking into a tavern Graham and I take a seat at a table. Well, in my case I lay on the ground next to the table. I wasn't in my human form at the moment so I had to behave like a wolf would.

I am startled out of my thoughts as a man at another table comments, "They're lettin' animals in here now?"

Grabbing the attention of two other men at the bar. One of them saying, "This isn't a slaughterhouse." The other saying, "Forget him. He might as well be one, too. I heard he was raised by 'em."

Graham and I both ignore their bickering until one of them stagers over to us. "Tell me, Huntsman. What kind of a man cries over an animal?" He questions.

"An honourable one." Graham replies. That's the thing with Graham, although he does hunt and kill, he has a heart.

"What do you know about honour?" The drunken man scoffs.

Graham replied, "I have it, they have it, you don't"

"Animals have it." The man scoffed again, looking at me in disgust.

"They're pure of heart. Not selfish and self-serving like people." At that moment I hopped up and bared my teeth at the man, sort of as a way of not only protecting Graham but of saying, "good one" and also because I had had enough of his behaviour.

"You tell hime to stop threatening me. Does he know what I do to pets who threaten me? I hang 'em on my wall." The man spat glaring at me trying to advance, but Graham would let him getting in front of him.

Drawing his knife, Graham stab the man. "She's not a pet." He said as other men try to attack Graham but quickly flee once they realise that they would stand a chance.

As we leave the now chaos filled tavern we had no idea that the Evil Queen had been watching and decided that Graham was exactly who she needed.

* * *

We were led by guards into a room in the Evil Queen's castle. They had tried to kick me out but Graham insisted that I stay with him.

"Do you have a name? Or shall I just call you 'The Huntsman'?" The Queen spoke as she walked around us. Knowing that I would quickly become bored with their conversation I walked over to the balcony. Seeing the guards out of the corner of my eye go to stop me but get dismissed by the Queen would have caused me to smirk had I not been in my wolf form.

As Graham left to go and complete the task which the Queen had set for him I turned around and made my way over to where the Queen was sitting at her vanity. "Now, don't think I forgot about you Huntress. Why don't you change to your true self?" At that I sighed which came out as more of a whine. "Oh, that's right." The Queen smirked as she turned around. "You can't. But you see if your going to be useful that just won't do." She said as she stood up and walked over the fireplace, grabbing a box before walking back over to where I stood.

Kneeling in front of me I watched as she opened the box to revealed a beautiful necklace with a crescent moon pendant with a circle galaxy pendant next it. Placing it around my neck she said, "This will allow you to control when you change and for how long. All you have to do now is test it out." With that she stood up and stepped back waiting for me to change.

It was weird changing to human form at a time I usually would not. While I am a wolf/human like Red, I'm a bit different. While Red becomes a wolf during a full moon, I become human during one. Don't know why, that's just how it's been. Kind of annoying too because I only get a set amount of hours before I'm a wolf again.

Fortunately I ran into Regina, also known as the Evil Queen, last time I changed who promised me that she would find a way that I could control my changing as long as I worked for her in return. They don't call me the Huntress for nothing.

"Thank you so much!" Was the first thing that I said as I changed. Launching myself at Regina, I hugged her knocking her off balance in the process.

"It's quite alright, dear." Regina patted me on the back as I pull away. "Now, you remember your end of the deal?" She question.

I nod replying, "Yes, I am to go to Neverland and retrieve pixie dust for you. Why you would want it, I don't know." I rambled on rolling my eyes, muttering "sorry" when I saw her glare.

"That's my business." Regina snapped. "Here's a magic bean which will transport you to the island, all you have to do is throw this bean on the ground and jump through the portal thinking of Neverland and you will be there sooner than you know." She said as she gave me the bean which I threw on the ground and watched as a portal quickly formed.

"Here goes nothing." I let out a breath before jumping into the green abyss, the portal closing behind me like nothing even happened.

**Storybrooke - Present**

"What the-" I mumbled as I opened my eyes to look up at the vivid blue sky through the trees. Pushing myself up so that I was sitting I looked around hoping to recognise where I was, but there was nothing in sight other than trees and the forest ground which I was sitting on.

Standing up, I attempt to brush the dirt off of my clothes. "How did I even get here?" I muttered looking around. In the distance I can faintly see a bridge that's most probably the Toll Bridge or Troll Bridge as most of the residents took to calling it after a graffitied 'r' appeared on the sign.

Now knowing where I am I turn around to head back into town only to jump back when I see Mr Gold behind me, "Mr Gold! What are you, um, doing here?" I question looking around.

"Oh, just a bit of gardening. Yourself?" He asked me with a sly grin.

"I'm just taking a walk." I casually smile at him even though I have no idea what I am actually doing here or how I got here.

"Well, be careful. I heard that our dear Sheriff saw a wolf before." Mr Gold replied.

"A wolf?" For some reason that simple word sent my heart racing, it was probably just Henry's theory getting to my head.

"Yes, you would happen to know anything about that would you." I could barely hear Mr Gold as my heart beat raced through my ears and my vision blurred.

"N-no, of course not." I stuttered, trying hopelessly to clear my vision. "I've got to go. See ya later, Rumple." Not noticing that I had called Mr Gold Rumple I quickly ran away from him. Missing the fact that he had indeed caught the name slip up and the evil grin that too over his features.

"Goodbye to you too...Huntress." Mr Gold muttered too softly for me to hear as he stood watching my retreating figure. However, I didn't make it very far before I felt lightheaded and had to lean on a tree for support before I completely gave into the darkness.

**Mayor's House - No one's POV **

**(I know mixing things up a bit. But there was probably the easiest way to explain what's going on)**

Outside the Mayor's house Emma waited patiently for Graham to walk out. She had heard from Mary Margaret about Graham's visit to her and how he was acting strange, rambling on about other lives. So she just assumed he would go to Henry who insists that they are from another land.

Hearing the door open, Emma looks up to see Graham walking down the pathway. "Hey. Hear you're having a rough day."

Graham stops in front of her looking uneasy as he replies, "Who says?"

"Pretty much everyone. I think maybe you need to go home and get some rest." Emma looks at Graham concerned.

Not looking Emma in the eyes he said, "I'm fine." Continuing to glance around like he was looking for something.

Emma replied in exasperation, "No Graham, you're not fine. You just went to see a ten year old for help."

"He's the only one making any sense." Graham finally looked Emma in the eyes.

"What's going on?" Emma pauses, "What's really going on?"

Graham sighs, "It's my heart, Emma. I need to find it."

Blinking in a mixture of surprise and uncertainty, Emma replies, "Okay. So, how are you going to do that?"

"I just need to follow the wolf." Graham once again looked around as if this 'wolf' would just appeared out of thin air.

"What? What wolf?" Emma questioned, immediately thinking of the wolf that she had seen on her first night in town.

"From my dreams. It's going to help me find my heart."

As Graham said that, Emma finally realised that Graham indeed thought that he didn't have a heart and a wolf was going to help him find it. "I'm sorry, I thought we were talking metaphor here. You really think you don't have a heart?"

"It's the only thing that makes any sense. It's the only thing that explains why I don't feel anything." Graham says desperately.

"Listen to me, Graham. You have a heart. I can prove it." Emma says hesitating slightly as she places her hand on Graham's chest over his heart. Smiling up at him slightly, "See? It's beating. It's real."

Shaking his head, Graham brushes her away which causes Emma to look at him helplessly as she takes his hand and places it over his chest where hers previously was, "Feel that? That is your heart."

Graham shakes his head again in denial, "No. It's the curse."

"You can't really believe that's true." Emma looks desperately at Graham hoping to see that she is getting through to him in someway. However, her gaze drops as she stares behind him in shock.

"What?" Graham questions as he turns around to see what she's looking at. Standing there was a wolf with two different coloured eyes, one grey, the other blood red. Seeing them both looking it turned and ran away, Emma and Graham following.

* * *

Turns out the wolf was leading them to the graveyard. More specifically the Mills mausoleum, which unbeknownst to the two wasn't all that it seemed.

"Graham! Graham, be careful." Emma yelled after Graham as he approached the wolf who had stopped.

"She's my friend. She won't hurt us." Emma stops next to Graham looking between him and the wolf as she remembered what Daciana had said about Henry thinking that her counterpart was a wolf.

Both of them watch as it howls briefly before running further into the graveyard. Coming to a stop outside of what seems to be a mausoleum, they look around to realise the lost the wolf.

"What is it?" Emma looks at the symbol on the front of the mausoleum which seemed to hold Graham's attention.

"It's my heart. It's in there."

**Daciana's POV**

Opening my eyes I glance around the familiar graveyard of Storybrooke, which was defiantly not where I had last lost consciousness. For a few minutes I just sit there staring at the ground thinking about a reasonable explanation for today, my thoughts were distracted when I heard someone clear their throat.

Looking up I blink when I see Regina standing in front of me clutching flowers in her hand. "What are you doing on the ground?" She questions sternly crossing her arms.

"Um, I, uh don't know." I reply creasing my brows in confusing as I stand up and brush myself off.

Regina takes a cautious step towards me gently tucking my hair behind my ear and lifting my chin up to look at her. "You're filthy. What is going on?" Although from the look on her face and the slight fear in her eyes I assume that she knew exactly what was going on. Luckily I was saved from replying by hushed voices which travelled through the slightly opened door of my mother's mausoleum.

Regina quickly notices that the door is unlocked and storms over to it, her gaze darkening when she sees who broke in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I flinch at the tone in my mother's voice as I walk next to her. For some reason it sent chills down my spine even though I had no only heard that tone but had it directed at me many times.

Emma and Graham walk out looking like two teenagers who got caught sneaking out. "What are you doing here?" Emma questioned, briefly glancing at me and taking in my 'I've-just-been-dragged-through-the-woods' look.

"Bringing flowers to my father's grave like I do every Wednesday." Regina emphasises by lifting the flowers in her hand.

Graham steps forward realising that Regina wasn't going to back down from them breaking and entering and would most likely blame Emma, "Don't blame her. It's my fault. I wanted to look in there."

"Really? Why? What were you looking for?" Regina questions.

"Nothing. It was, uh...It was nothing." Graham stutters earning a concerned glance from Emma.

Regina steps closer to Graham, "You don't look well, dear. Let's take you home." Going to reach for his arm she looks at him in shock when he pulls away.

"Regina, I...I don't want to go home. Not with you." Graham says. I had chosen to remain silent during this whole conversation, and intended to keep it that way, I cringed slightly as I knew that Regina would not be happy about Graham leaving her.

Not missing a beat, Regina retaliates, "Oh? But you'll go with her."

Seeing the glare that Regina was shooting at her, Emma raised her hands, "Hey. This is between you two. Leave me out of it."

Regina rolls her eyes as Graham says, "She's right, it's between us. And things have to change."

"And I wonder why that is all of a sudden." Regina said, all of them knowing that the blame was on Emma.

"It has nothing to do with her." Graham paused. "You know, I've realised that I don't feel anything, Regina. And I know it's not me. It's you." Putting my hand over my face I knew that this was definitely going to get nasty. If there was one thing that my mum didn't handle well, it was people leaving her.

"So, you're leaving me for her?" Regina questioned causing Graham to reply, "I'm leaving you for me."

"Graham, you're not thing straight." Regina tries in one last desperate attempt to stop what was about to happen.

Graham responds, "Actually, for the first time, I am. I'd rather have nothing than settle for less. Nothing? Is better than what we have. I need to feel something, Regina, and the only way to do that is to give myself a chance."

"Graham-"

Interrupting Regina, Graham said, "I'm sorry. It's over."

That only caused Regina's wrath to turn on Emma, "I don't know what I ever did to you, Miss Swan, to deserve this. To have you keep coming after everything I hold dear."

I went to speak up but Graham beat me to it saying, "I told you. It's not her."

Regina's head quickly whipped around to glare at Graham, "None of this happened until she got here."

Emma, not being one to turn down a fight questioned, "I'm sorry. Did you ever stop to think that maybe the problem isn't with me, but with you."

"Excuse me?" Regina said focusing her glare back on Emma.

Continuing, Emma said, "Henry came and found me. Graham kissed me. Both were miserable. Maybe, Madam Mayor, you need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is everyone running away from you."

I hadn't realised that Emma had been walking towards Regina during her speech until I saw my mum's fist connect with Emma's jaw.

"Mother!" I yell running the short distance towards Regina. At the same time Graham yelled, "Regina!"

However, we were both too late to do anything as Emma recovers and punches Regina back just as hard before grabbing her and pushing her against the side of the mausoleum going to punch her again. Not being able to though as Graham quickly pulls Emma away, who shrugs him off.

"Not worth it." Emma mutters before turning and storming away.

"Graham." Regina tries in a finale attempt, which Graham ignores as he follows after Emma.

"Mother, are you okay?" I question hesitantly taking in her split lip.

"I'll be fine, go home. I just have to deal with something here." Regina says standing up and brushing herself off before walking into the mausoleum.

* * *

Instead of heading straight home I decided to take a detour to the Sheriff Station to check on Emma and Graham. Entering the station I walked around the corner to see Graham cleaning Emma's cut.

"All better." Graham says as he finishes bandaging the small wound.

"Yeah." Hearing the dazed tone in her voice, I paused in the doorway and remained unnoticed by the two 'lovebirds'.

"What?" Graham didn't have much time of question as soon after Emma got up and kissed Graham. This one was much different to their first kiss, it reveal things that had been forgotten to not only Graham, but me as well.

Breaking away, Graham staggered back as the effects of the curse lifted from him. Across the room, I found myself gripping onto the door frame as I tried to take in the memories I had lost.

"Are you okay?" Emma grabbed Graham's arm to steady him, looking at him in concern.

"I remember." I muttered at the same time as Graham.

Not understanding if she had heard him right, Emma asked, "Graham?"

"I remember." He repeated, this time looking up to connect his eyes to mine as I stood in the doorway looking at him wide-eyed.

Still oblivious to my presence, Emma continued, "You remember what?"

Graham smiles taking Emma's face in his hands as he whispers, "Thank you." Emma returns the smile before the short moment is ended when he suddenly collapses and falls to the ground unconscious.

"Graham!" Emma and I yell at the same time as the both rush towards his lifeless form.

I watches in despair as Emma hopelessly checks for a pulse, but is unable to find one. Looking up I am unable to hold myself together as Emma holds Graham close to her with tears streaming down her face. My tears turn to ones of fury and anger when I realise who did this, the only person who had the power to do this to Graham. Regina. I don't care what happens to me, as long as Regina pays for what she did to us.

* * *

Storming into my 'house', I make certain to slam the door smirking when I see Regina speedily come out of the kitchen.

"Daciana! How many times have I told you not to slam the doors in the house?" Regina says sternly placing her hands on her hips.

However, I ignore her and continue my advancement towards her until I'm standing right in front of her. "You witch." I mutter angrily pushing her into the wall.

"What?" Regina's mouth hangs open in confusion.

I laugh sadly, "You know exactly what i'm talking about, Your Majesty." Practically spitting the title at her.

Regina starts, "You-"

"Remember? Yes, I do and let's just say payback's going to be sweet." I smirk wanting to do nothing more in that moment but punch her. However, I was stopped by a small voice which instantly could cause either of our hearts to melt.

"Darcy?" Henry spoke up in a timid voice. "What's going on?"

Breathing a reluctant sigh I back away from Regina allow her to push herself off the wall, "Nothing, Henry. Go back to bed." Regina said unconvincingly, but Henry knew it was probably better he wasn't involved so he turned and ran back up stairs.

Turning to walk back into the kitchen Regina said over her shoulder, "Daciana, come with me."

Angrily sighing I walked in to the spacious kitchen practically throwing myself onto one of the bar stools. "What?" I muttered resting my head in my hand.

Regina didn't speak as she walked around the kitchen grabbing what was need for the two cups of coffee. I watched as she busied herself with the coffees, probably trying to cool of some steam. Losing interest I look down thinking over the events of tonight, how so much can change in such little time.

Sitting down across from me, Regina slide one coffee over to me. After taking a sip of her own Regina said, "We need to talk."

I scoffed sarcastically, "Really?" Lifting my coffee to my lips I took a long sip, allowing the scolding liquid to burn my throat.

Ignoring my remark, Regina continued, "I never meant for it to happen this way. I didn't want him to get hurt and whether you chose to believe it or not, I did care for Graham."

"It's not only about that, this is about everything. Why did you have to cast the curse? Why'd you have to take him away?" I questioned, anger taking over my features.

"Graham-"

"I'm not talking about Graham!" I quickly interrupted slamming my mug on the counter. Going to stand up I grasp the countertop when my head spins. Looking at Regina I notice a grin take over her features, "What did you do?"

They were the last words I muttered before I collapsed, my vision blackening as my head hit the ground.

* * *

**Woahhh, hey guys! I just like to thank you all so much for the continual support. It has been over a year and I'm still getting messages to update which is just honestly amazing so I want to give you all a massive virtual hug! There are a few things that I'd like to address in this AN so please keep on reading :D**

**Fristly, I'd like to say a huge, ginormous SORRY! It has been way to long since I last updated and for that I am so sorry. SO I thought I would make it up with this longer than usual chapter. (Also, sorry that it's a bit sad. This is the episode where Graham dies and I had to leave that in. Sorry for everyone who wanted me to not kill him, but it'll work out better this way) I really think that you'll be shocked with the future events of this story.**

**Secondly, major time skip next chapter. Basically season 1 is now finished (at the start of the season whattt. I know. You'll find out ;)) Also, Daciana REMEMBERS! I'll be explaining in future chapters why she remembered when Graham did and all that.**

**But for now, let me know in the comments you're thoughts on who the mysterious person that Daciana is talking is, what Regina did to her and what awaits her in Neverland!**

**Love you all so so much!**


End file.
